The present invention relates to ski brakes in general, and more particularly to such ski brakes which become active when the ski becomes detached from a ski boot to prevent or stop movement of the detached ski down the ski slope.
There are already known several constructions of ski brakes of the type here under discussion. However, experience with these conventional ski brakes has shown that, under certain circumstances, particularly when only the edge portions of the skis are in engagement with the surface of the ski slope, such as during sharp curves or sudden stops, such conventional ski brakes interfere with the proper use of the skis which may sometimes result in dangerous situations resulting from too fast a retardation of the movement of the skier over the ski slope due to the engagement of the ski brake with the possibly icy snow surface or with other objects which may be located adjacent to the path of movement of the respective ski. In addition thereto, the laterally arranged braking elements may come into contact with such objects even during the downhill movement of the skier, which results in a very hazardous situation.